A Sin So Sweet
by LuckyBullet
Summary: It was so wrong, so indecent, so inconsiderate. These were all words Weiss would use if she woke up. Yang plans on making exactly that happen. And Blake is more than happy to be the conduit with which Yang tries to do so. (Smut)


**Author's Note: **Not my best work, but it is my first attempt at smut so let me know what you think. Vocabulary's a little limited here in my own personal opinion. Think I'll re-read Premium Well, Oh Star Fall Down on Me and CourierNinetyTwo's Mafia Blake fanfictions at some point.

**A/N2: **Somebody pointed a major problem with this that has since been fixed as of this A/N, I usually do research on anything I'm remotely unsure about and didn't. On the plus side: It won't happen again (that's kind of the point of considering this a learning curve). Anyways do enjoy.

**A Sin So Sweet**

She wished she could see the stars right now. Yang could tell. Blake always wanted to see the stars; it was why she preferred the bottom bunk. Most nights she'd read a book until midnight, produce that sweet, delicate yawn of hers, and then roll over, head resting cosily against the soft down feather pillow and gaze resting on the starlit sky that partially illuminated their dorm room. Yang would wrap her arms around Blake's waist and the cat Faunus would melt against her partner's luxurious embrace. This wasn't most nights.

Tonight was an indulgence, a sin so sweet that Yang yearned for the days where Blake would give her that wry smirk, kiss her cheek, nibble her ear and whisper those two simple, knee weakening words. "Game on."

On these nights Blake was content with depriving herself of the beautiful, scenic view of the brilliant navy ceiling of Remnant, its luminosity barely ruined by the disgraceful amount of pollution that threatened to tear away each and every breath taking view this world had to offer piece by piece. On these nights Blake would wait, her usually sky-bound gaze instead choosing to lay upon her two other teammates.

Ruby Rose, the hyperactive, reckless, adorable and incredibly gifted sixteen year-old bundle of nerves. The increase in age did not lead to an increase in maturity or responsibility and the girl was presently lay half hanging from her makeshift bed bunk. Her own little fortress undoubtedly littered with papers due in for tomorrow that she never finished on time.

That was okay though; Weiss would melt like putty in her hands upon seeing that innocent smile in the morning. It wouldn't work on Blake, but that's where Yang would come in. Blake would somehow be swayed by Yang's own disregard of punctuality and organisation and together the duo would think up yet another excuse for Ruby not finishing her assignment on time.

Blake eyed the lump on the precariously hanging bed. After briefly musing over how Ruby managed to remain in the higher echelon of students grade-wise in spite of her lack of extra-curricular effort, academically at least, her gaze lowered from the top bunk to the bottom bunk. Amber eyes fell upon the presence of a surprisingly good friend.

Weiss Schnee, still seventeen and, surprisingly the youngest of the elder three girls. She was, ironically, born in summer. They got off on the wrong foot, several times actually. Weiss's racism shone through very early on in their relationship, conditioned by her father and by past experiences to believe all Faunus only wanted to harm her.

Blake liked to believe that she played a major part in helping Weiss realise that not all Faunus were bad. It was selfish, little more than a way for Blake to believe that she had succeeded in doing _something_ throughout her time in the White Fang. But it was exactly what Blake needed to help forgive herself of her sins over the last half a decade.

Once they got past the first hurdle, as was always the issue with Weiss, the two quickly bonded, finding a lot of similarities in terms of problems. Even if the sources of those problems differed. The heiress had originally been stuck up, petty and more than a little bitchy when they first met. As demonstrated by Ruby, it had all been a façade. An amalgamation of ego defense mechanics designed to push others away from her out of fear, learned professionalism and, surprisingly to Blake, shyness.

Deep down Weiss was a kind-hearted, gentle girl whom was scared of being alone and yet everything she had ever known had taught her to keep everyone she would ever know at arm's length. She was a tough nut crack, seemingly only cracked by Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha, though Yang was steadily making progress. Blake couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

There was a steady thrum on Blake's shoulder, pulling her from her evaluation of her teammates. She smiled. _Maybe there was one person in this world better than Weiss. _

She rolled over, butterflies already massing in her stomach, and laid her eyes on the magnificent form of Yang Xiao Long. The blonde was lay on her side, head propped up by one hand. The other hand tenderly explored Blake's arm, trailing up and down the fabric of her yukata. Blake's smile grew wider, though it never could match the grin that was plastered on her girlfriend's face.

Yang couldn't believe she had ever gotten this luckily; here she was with Blake Belladonna, the most beautiful girl she had ever met. She'd never actually say that to her though, her little kitty cat would only make a snarky remark about how Yang was cheesy and unoriginal… and then, if she was in public, she'd blush. Maybe Yang would tell her that after all, she loved seeing Blake with rose red cheeks.

The girl in question was gazing into her eyes, the emotions in those beautiful amber orbs immediately apparent but completely unreadable. Yang knew her own emotions were being read like a book, Blake's eyebrow scrunching slightly as she playfully and falsely considered the idea running rampant in the blonde's mind. Yang wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and sidled up closer to Blake, her spare hand moving up to scratch at the base of Blake's violet-tipped cat ears. She smiled upon hearing Blake's breathing hitch.

"So Ms. Belladonna, it's just you and I awake. I'm gorgeous. You're gorgeous. Neither one of us are tired." Blake was helpless as Yang dropped her hand down to tug at the fabric that held together her sleepwear. She pulled the lowered half of her yukata open and her mouth threatened to water at the pert breast that greeted her, begging to be touched and licked. Yang caught herself, trying to keep up her business-like demeanour. "You're now exposed and only wearing damp panties…" She failed, she always failed. That was fine though. Blake blushed, the heat building within her, spiking as a calloused hand pressed against her stomach. "I wonder what we could possibly do to pass the time…"

Blake rolled her eyes at Yang's words. It was obvious where this was going. She already gave Yang the go-ahead in the cafeteria. To the cat Faunus' dismay, Yang hadn't even reacted in front of their friends. Instead she excused herself to get a refill on her drink and, upon returning, hugged Blake from behind and subtly nibbled her ear. "I'll tear my name from your throat." She promised with a husky whisper and Blake immediately felt every inch of her body flush, simmering heat accompanying the blush and a fire igniting in her loins. She could only stammer before disappearing and missing Combat Theory. Yang gave her a wink and a shit eating grin the next time they saw one another.

The game was as follows:

Occasionally, more than Blake would like to admit in fact, when Ruby and Weiss were caught in dreamland, Yang would spend several hours of the night just trying to make Blake scream. Her end goal was, preferably, the waking up of Weiss Schnee. She argued that the heiress's response would be priceless, and that's one of the reasons Blake always let Yang have her way with her despite the inconsiderate nature and absolute indecency of the act in question.

The nature of her other reason was more… carnal… in nature. Simply put: Blake was addicted to Yang; her scent, her taste, her touch. All of it from the intoxicating scent of gunpowder, burnt oak and her, well actually Ruby's, rose perfume to her lush, luxuriously soft hair, piercing lilac eyes filled with affection and lust and body that should only belong to the goddess of fertility and/or beauty, completely enraptured Blake.

On less crowded nights she'd map out every inch of her girlfriend's flesh, licking, scratching and memorising every milky curve. Tonight was not one of those nights however. Tonight was, like most nights when they weren't alone, her night.

Yang's eyes scanned Blake's form. It was familiar, after all they had been physical for the last three months, and she had committed it to memory twice this week already. She licked her lips hungrily, like a predator toying with her prey. It lit a fire in Blake, the first emotion that she could actually read.

Blake was Yang's polar opposite. Onyx hair, absolute darkness in contrast to her own incandescent golden tresses; thin face and narrow eyes, shrouding the enigma in further mystery and completely mirroring Yang's own "this is me, I dare you to say you have a problem with it" outlook; even her body looked petite in comparison to Yang's, a point proven in one observation: from her small, perky breasts down to her shaved crotch was a surprisingly short trip, one Yang loved to take.

The duo had bewitched one another for several minutes now, a pleasant silence that only helped throw fuel onto the flame within Blake. She bit her lip and Yang smirked again. The spell was broken.

Lips crashed into one another, thin tender fingers entangled themselves into yellow curls whilst more powerful fingers began to assault dark cat ears. Blake suppressed a mew, her mouth opening but the ever-stoic cat Faunus refusing to make a sound.

Yang took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the damp cavern of Blake's mouth and was met by her partner's own. Soft fleshy nubs battled for dominance, sliding against one another as Blake fought an already lost battle attempting to gain access to Yang's own mouth. Fingers raking across her spine beneath her yukata shattered what little resolve remained and Blake surrendered.

Yang's tongue viciously explored her mouth, travelling along the familiar contours of Blake's gums and gently bumping against the submissive tongue. Still Blake refused to react. Her breathing may have been hitching and she may have desired to demand Yang hurry up and fuck her with ruthless abandon but Belladonna did not, and would not, beg.

Yang broke the kiss and merely smiled before nuzzling Blake's nose with her own. "So kitty cat won't squeal?" she asked, her voice husky. The hand that was clawing at her back scraped down it and cupped tight buttocks, massaging the panty-clad right cheek and Blake's stomach tensed.

"You know I don't squeal Yang…" was her breathy reply, punctuated by a mocking smirk that just dared Yang to do unspeakable deeds to her body in an attempt to get the desired reaction.

Yang spanked Blake playfully, just hard enough to get an eye blink and a twitch from her partner before returning to gently massaging the covered buttcheek. "You just wait, we'll see about that." She flashed that smirk again, the smirk Blake loved to see, because it meant the game was officially on. Yang would do everything in her power to make Blake moan her name loud enough to rouse Yang's sister, and Blake's best friend. Still she couldn't resist one last jab.

"I've been waiting this long haven't-"

She was cut off, Yang tongue once again invading her mouth. It was a fleeting exploration however and soon Yang had ensnared Blake's tongue with her own, a tongue that was quickly replaced by full, rouged lips. Yang's head bobbed ever-so-slightly back and forth as she sucked on the small slab of flesh. Blake merely stilled, basking in the sensation of Yang's hand expertly massaging her bum.

Her spare hand swept through midnight curls before scratching down Blake's back. The smaller woman arched her spine as Yang left her mark, one of several that she'd leave tonight, before cupping her other cheek.

Practised hands slipped beneath the waistband of black panties with purple lace, a simple garment purely to be disposed of by Yang when she saw fit, though Blake had a few other ideas about how they could be used, and began to caress taut buttocks. Her finger tips dug into each cheek and pulled the dual swordswoman closer. At the same time Yang brought her left knee forward, pressing it against her girlfriend's covered crotch. Blake's breathing hitched again and her hips bucked involuntarily. Yang ceased her assault on Blake's tongue, or rather Blake's tongue slipped from Yang mouth when Blake tensed. She opted to trail kisses along Blake's jaw, licking her ear lobe before nibbling on her ear.

"You're going to have to do the work Blake…" she whispered.

Blake's response was immediate. "Never!" she replied in rebellion her voice a quiet shout but felt the fight slip away as rough hands squeezed hard threatening to bruise her buttocks. With a shiver and a curse she bucked her hips. Her labia rubbed across Yang's thigh, separated by a thin, damp cloth that only aided in wetting Yang's thighs with juices other than her own. Blake restricted her breathing to fight the moan begging to be released.

She'd beg Yang if she wasn't stubborn, beg her to fuck her, to ravage her. But she _was_ stubborn, incredibly so. Fortunately for Blake, she always had a plan and knew Yang's ticks just as well as Yang knew hers. She continued sliding up and down the blonde's thigh, the friction between her crotch and those killer legs enough to steadily build pleasure and result in several more moments of breathlessness where breathing would, if she so desired, result in an under the breath moan. As she did so she positioned herself near Yang's exposed neck which her mouth soon assaulted.

The movements had now forced Yang to lie down on her back; Blake sat straddling her thigh, riding it with unparalleled passion. Blake's lips were latched to Yang's neck, the lustful biting, sucking and licking urging Yang on, igniting her own desires that would not be met tonight. She pressed her hands against Blake's toned bum, forcing the girl against her teasing thigh. Blake's entire body stiffened as she bit hard into Yang's neck and more than likely drew blood.

Blake didn't care at that particular moment; she could see the gleam in her girlfriend's lilac seas, practically laughing at her desperation. She bit her own lip before shuffling her hand down to her panties and tugging the wet fabric to the side, exposing her moistened lower lips. Yang smirked. "I knew you'd do the work for me…"

Blake scowled before glancing at her girlfriend's collarbone, trickles of blood steadily running down to covered mountains of flesh. With her teeth Blake pulled Yang's tank top strap down to her arm, exposing the broad shoulder and accentuated collarbone fully. Her rough tongue trailed along her chest, beginning just above her breast and tracing the blood trail up to her collarbone which she peppered with kisses before dragging her tongue across the bite wound. Yang sparked her aura momentarily, sealing the wound but leaving a nasty bite mark, her medal of honour.

Blake didn't even offer an apologetic smile; she merely sunk her teeth into Yang's powerful shoulder as she humped her girlfriend's leg, gently massaging her wetness against juicy thighs. The pleasure built up but it wasn't enough. She was merely losing battle against the desire to say Yang's name. Her frantic bucking was apparent to Yang whom leaned in, gave her cat ears a quick smooch each and pressed her lips to one of her human ears. "Just say it Blake, I can bring you ecstasy, you just need to say it…"

Her girlfriend bit down harder and Yang's own breath caught. The whole point of Yang ravishing Blake on these nights was because she was a moaner. Unlike Blake she couldn't nor would she care to fight back her passionate groans. The pain in her shoulder somehow eased it, like a gentle massage; Yang merely tutted at the display of defiance.

"Come on Blake, _fucking_ my thigh isn't going to get you anywhere." Yang rolled to the right, placing Blake back against the now damp bedsheets. "You want my fingers." To emphasise her point she traversed Blake's hip with her left hand before pressing a single digit to Blake's clit. Blake bucked immediately and Yang heard the moan die in her lover's throat, the game continues. She smiled. "And you want my tongue…" she bowed her head before flicking her tongue against Blake's hardened nipple and watching her chest heave as she inhaled deeply. "See?" She pulled away again, Blake's back arching as her breasts and privates begged for the pleasurable touch to return. "All you've gotta do is say it."

"N-never…"

Yang frowned but it quickly grew into a devilish smirk. If her kitty cat wanted to play hard ball Yang could to. Yang bumped her head against Blake's chin playfully, mimicking the actions of a cat before dropping to Blake's wet folds. She let out a sigh, her warm breath teasing her girlfriend's centre before she decided to skip over it entirely. Her right hand set about rubbing, massaging and squeezing the milky thighs of her lover and she tongued her pubis. Blake tensed and rolled her eyes, her skin was practically alight and having Yang lapping at her bald mound was the most wonderful kind of torture.

Yang continued her journey, her tongue leaving a wet trail from Blake's hairless pubis up past her navel where Yang bit tenderly into her pack and up through the valley between Blake's small breasts. She managed to fight the urge to devour the pert mound and flicked her thumb out, the calloused appendage brushing against Blake's entrance.

"Come on Blakey I can see it in your eyes, you want this, all you need to do is say my name."

She pushed her thumb into Blake's vagina, the walls immediately tightening around the single digit that was only buried up to the first knuckle. Blake inhaled deeply and turned her head to bite her pillow. The wave of pleasure passed only to return as Yang pulled out, her tight hole contracting around the invader, desperate for it not to leave. "Fuck…" she whispered and her lip quivered, her body tensing again and her toes curling as the thumb returning to circling her hole and Yang began to worship the crane in Blake's neck. "Fuck!" she whispered again, Yang may not have heard it but she definitely felt it, after all she was sucking on Blake's throat.

"Say it…"

"No…"

Her thumb pushed in again and Blake choked on a moan, she could feel her stomach strain as it tensed yet again.

"Say it…"

"No!"

Yang's teeth scraped against her jugular, a primal part of Blake was instilled with fear that only ended up further heightening her arousal in Yang's presence.

"Say it…"

"N-no…"

She was trembling now and Yang could feel, every shaking, every vibration gently tickling her lips. She smiled, then shoved her thumb into Blake's aching core and crooked it. Her tip brushed against Blake's g-spot whilst a core clamped down on the rest of the appendage welcoming the pseudo-phallus. Blake jerked up almost head-butting Yang but the blonde was quick enough to move out of the way.

"F…" she managed to suppress it, barely.

"Say it…"

"…" Her laboured breathing had clued Yang in to just how much pleasure the mere presence of Yang's thumb inside Blake was giving the sensitive Faunus. She bit her lip. "…Yang…" she whispered under her breath, barely loud enough for Yang to hear. She feigned deafness and pulled out her thumb, Blake bucked her hips up trying to swallow it again. She already missed its filling presence.

"What was that my little darling?"

She followed up her question with a sensual lick from Blake's shoulder, up her neck, past her jaw and along her ear.

"…Yang." She whispered again, her heart thumping.

Another kiss to the right ear and then to the left; after that Yang began her journey back down, each wet peck barely making a difference thanks to Blake's sweat already dampening her fevered forehead. She reached her mouth and Blake stole a kiss, lips capturing Yang and tongues exploring one another's mouths once more. Blake closed her eyes and lost herself in the make out session. Yang, ever the disguised devil, chose now as a good time to begin fingering Blake, at an agonisingly slow pace. Blake whimpered into her paramour's mouth her arse was off the bed with an index finger sliding in and out of her naturally lubricated vagina. Hearing the cry of desperation Yang stopped her motions.

"Say it, loud enough for human ears to hear."

"I hate you."

She crooked her finger and Blake subconsciously moved her body up and down, trying her best to fuck the stilled hand.

"You love me."

"You're a fucking monster."

Another crook, another moment of asphyxiation as Blake did all she could to not scream at her lover.

"You chase monsters…"

Blake stiffened entirely, losing herself to the bliss of having Yang moving around inside of her. A wet popping sound reverberated through the room as Yang pulled out and inspected her glistening thumb and forefinger. Upon seeing her own wetness Blake yearned for a taste of it, her own juices. Yang knew this and placed her tongue by the third knuckle of her index finger. Blake couldn't take it anymore.

"…Yang." She whispered.

"A little louder, kitty cat." She trailed her tongue up, lapping up the first droplet of her girl's sweet nectar.

"…Yang!" she called out softly, quietly.

"Just a little more Blakey, seriously ninjas shouldn't be quiet during sex." Yang flicked her thumb with her tongue, relishing the slightly salty taste of Blake's sex.

"…YANG!" she called again, louder this time but capped so as to not disturb Weiss or Ruby.

Yang had already lost herself with sucking her finger, mimicking a blow job as she sucked and licked her finger clean of Blake's delicious fluid. She slid her lips off of the still damp but no longer sticky digit and another grin formed, Blake rolled her lust filled eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie I wasn't-"

Blake had enough. She grabbed Yang's hand and wrapped her own lips around her girlfriend's thumb. Blake was a modest girl in most things, but she had to admit, she tasted good. Yang looked on with both golden brows raised as her partner gagged on her thumb. As soon as she was done Blake wasted no time licking the excess juice from her lower lip and shoved Yang's hand downwards, placing pressure on her middle knuckle to isolate her middle finger and sunk the flesh inside herself. She let out a breathy moan, low enough so not to disturb her friends and quickly began to move her hips, gently fucking the welcome intruder.

"Just fuck me already!" Blake commanded in a threatening tone. Yang froze for a second, she was hoping for begging but she had never managed to extract this reaction. She loved this reaction.

With one last kiss to Blake's lips she retreated down Blake's body, peppering her chest with kisses before swirling her tongue around an erect nipple, tasting her dark areola. Her second hand roughly kneaded Blake's other breast, thumb and forefinger pinching the hardened nub that topped it and twisting. Meanwhile she settled on a slow rhythm, her single longest slinking out until just the tip remained in before slithering back in earning her a squeeze.

Blake's hand that had been forcing Yang to finger her tenderly slid along the blonde's powerful arms before rubbing against equally powerful shoulders. Her other hand attended to the second shoulder. She pulled the second strap down and gave Yang's bust some cold air. She bucked as Yang's finger slipped back inside her and trailed her small hands down Yang's back and tugged at the hem of an orange tank top.

Yang bit Blake's nipple lightly and tugged on it as she pulled her head away, stretching the aching and wet flesh slightly. She pulled one arm out of the tank top and let her girlfriend pulled it over her head. Her once well-kept hair cascading down as a messy mane and the sleepwear was left as an accessory for Yang's right wrist as she relentlessly plunged her middle finger into Blake's core.

Her top now exposed, Blake took to kneading Yang's breasts, earning low moans for her fondling. Her ears rang as the soft melody filled her head. She was brought back as Yang kissed her right nipple, then her left before snaking down her stomach kissing her way across her navel where she licked the first bite mark before sinking her teeth into the other side of her belly button. Another gentle lick of the fresh teeth marks and Yang continued her journey, ignoring her once teased pubis and settling her head down mere inches away from dripping genitals.

"Taste me." Blake commanded. Yang obeyed.

At first it was gentle, a cautious tongue between the folds of her labia. The lapping increased as she picked up the pace of her finger fucking. Once gentle slithering had evolved into merciless pounding as Blake's vagina throbbed with each penetration. She moaned, too quietly for her girlfriend's liking. Yang took to flicking her tongue against the centimetre of flesh that was her girlfriend's clit and Blake responded with a louder moan. Weiss and Ruby didn't even stir. Yang added a second finger; quickening the pace at which she repeatedly penetrated her lover.

Blake's fingers entwined themselves in rivulets of blonde and she began to grind her privates against Yang's finger and tongue, revelling in the sweet sensations that racked her body with pleasure. A low rumble started in her chest, loud enough for Yang to hear and physical enough for Yang to feel. Yang had a single word plaguing her wonderfully corrupt mind: _louder_.

She captured her girlfriend's nub between her lips and began to twirl her tongue around the bundle of flesh. She ignored the aching in her wrist as she slammed her fingers back inside of Blake, filling the woman's hot core and crooking her fingers before slipping out agonisingly slowly. Her other hand slapped her girlfriend's left breast before kneading and tugging at the sensitive erect nipple. Blake's purr escalated in volume and her voice threatened to crack. Blake begged Yang's name to start crawling back down her throat. _Louder._

The hand teasing Blake's breast gripped her wrist tightly but gently, a swift tug and Blake found herself on her front, her sensitive nipples rubbing against the sweat-drenched bed sheets. A single arm wrapped around her stomach and pulled up positioning Blake's arse in the air before rolling her underwear down to her thighs. She received a hard spark before Yang took to licking the reddening cheek. Her right hand pulled Blake's sopping panties down to and off of her ankles, bundled them up and shoved the wet fabric into Blake's mouth.

Blake groaned in minor frustration but stiffened as Yang leant over, bare breasts pressing against Blake's scratched back. "Trust me, you're gonna need it…" she promised. Blake let herself relax into the wet bed at those words but immediately tensed again upon feeling practised fingers pressed against her clit and began to rub in a circular motion against the receptive nerve.

Blake moaned freely into her own arousal moistened underwear as Yang trailed her way back down Blake's body. Simple kisses to Blake's cat ears, a lick of her ear lobe, a scrape of teeth as Yang tasted the nape of Blake's neck. Gentle lips pressing against her bare shoulders before they sealed around each shoulder blade in turn and left a love bite on each, she followed the contours of Blake's spine occasionally detouring in order to lick or bite already existent scores across her porcelain-like flesh.

All the while Yang re-introduced her thumb to Blake's core, fucking her with the ruthless abandon she lusted for earlier. Index and middle finger continued their assault on Blake's clit and the moans grew in size, now as loud as they had been earlier even with the muffling fabric blocking her primary airway. _Louder._

Yang finally arrived at Blake's perfect, tight derriere which she wasted no time biting into, each cheek receiving a small bite mark that immediately faded. She explored every inch of each cheek whilst she fingered and rubbed Blake's aching core. A long lick from just below her arse hole, a forbidden fruit neither were comfortable with experimenting with, across her perineum and Yang arrived at her destination.

Her thumb slipped out and aided her two fingers in their assault on her paramour's clitoris. Blake whimpered and moaned at the same time, arousal, shame and desire all amalgamating into making Blake want to be little more than a fucktoy for Yang to explore her every fantasy.

Her yearning to be filled was answered by Yang's tongue. She began eating Blake out with fervour, her small tongue succeeding in bringing a new peak of pleasure to Blake as it writhed about inside of her managing to hit the sweet spots that made her groan out loud.

_YANG! FUCK!_ Blake screamed in her, all the while burying her face into her pillow; unintentionally further gagging herself with her panties. "Mmm!" Blake moaned, rolling her hips to hump her girlfriend's face. Her pert diamond-like nipples continued being teased by the friction between her body and her bed and her clit grinded against hard working fingers. Yang's tongue explored feverishly as she lapped at her girlfriend's core relishing the taste of the sweet honey that dripped out uncontrollably. "YANG!" Blake moaned quietly.

Yang thrust her tongue, craning her neck to force the full length of her slab of flesh into her girlfriend. "YANG! FUCK!" Blake moaned louder, still no stirring. The circular motion her fingers made around Blake's clit inverted, the sudden change in direction causing Blake's toes to curl. "I'm going to-oh fuck!" the rumble in her chest continued, now surely loud enough for Weiss or Ruby to hear had they been awake. _LOUDER!_

Thumb and forefinger pinched Blake's sensitive nub, rolling the hardened clit between them and Blake's entire body stiffened, her muscles on fire and her brain begging for release. "Keep going!" she begged in a low moan that soon escalated as Yang increased her speed of tongue fucking. Every nerve in the Faunus's body on fire as electricity seemingly coursed through her veins. "Ah!"

Yang smiled as much as she could whilst licking out her girlfriend. Blake had reached the point where she could no longer fight the moans and would now spend every ounce of strength just praying that the name she was practically chanting would not be tore out as Yang had promised.

Yang began massaging Blake's bum and pinched her partner's clit. "NNH! YANG! GOD!" she wailed as quietly as she could, practically suffocating herself with her bedding. Yang had other ideas. She gave a hard spank and Blake's head whipped upwards as she yelped in pain, the panties were ripped from her mouth, viciously jerking Blake's head to the left and she howled to the moon at her girlfriend's relentless penetrating of her vagina, traversing of her core and finding of her g-spot with a mastery Blake longed to one day have. "YANG!" she moaned loudly. Ruby stirred, mumbling something about Crescent Rose and syrup but never awoke. Blake cursed her partner and caught Yang's spare hand out of the corner of her eye.

Her pinched clit was tugged, stretching the bundle of nerves and cause Blake to arch her back, practically on her knees now. "I'M-I'M!" Yang's tongue slipped back inside Blake's vagina, her mouth latching onto her entrance and tongue swirling inside Blake. The cat Faunus trembled and Yang felt powerful walls clamp down on her tongue, trying to milk the false penis dry as Blake exploded in ecstasy.

"YA-" Blake began to scream only to latch her mouth around three fingers, choking herself on Yang's calloused appendages. "MMM!" resounded out loudly despite the makeshift gag and she began to ride Yang's tongue, her own hands squeezing her breasts as wave after wave of pure delectation washed over her body, every nerve ending exploding in pleasure. "AH!" she gagged on the fingers in her mouth and counted the remaining seconds in her mind.

_5. 4. 3. 2. 1._

It wasn't enough. She tore her mouth away from her girlfriend's now glistening fingers and surrendered herself to her lust. "YAAANG!" she screamed at the top of her oxygen-starved lungs all the while Yang didn't let up on her fucking of Blake, forcing as much pleasure upon her girlfriend as she possibly could.

The final spasms of her orgasm subsided and Blake collapsed against the bed with a loud thud and a threatening squeak of bed springs. Yang licked her lips and fingers clean before sidling up next to her heavily breathing partner.

Blake was in the aftershocks of orgasm. Her breathing laboured and her entire body struggling to regulate itself but she was in absolute bliss and relaxation. Yang's body pressed up against hers and Yang rolled Blake over so puffy cheeks rested lazily against her glorious breast. "Told you so." she teased.

Blake's eyes flicked over to Weiss' form. "You lost… the game… though…" She ran her still shaking fingers through her hair, pushing away the tresses that stuck to her forehead.

"Trust me hun, we're both always winners!" Yang announced boisterously with a giggle of pure innocence, contrasting the rampaging beast of lust that had been present moments prior. Blake smiled and leaned in for a kiss as her breathing finally steadied. It was short, sweet and absent of the lechery of their previous that night. It was tender, loving and fleeting.

Blake nudged her head against Yang's chin and nuzzled the damp breast that her head lay against before. She began absently twirling Yang's hair, bundles of strands of it wet from Blake's own cum, within her fingers. "So how did I taste?" Blake asked sheepishly but with a Cheshire grin nonetheless.

"Exquisite as always." Yang responded immediately. "Right then!" she called out. "You are going to grab a shower, I am going to make us a mid-night-" Yang breaks off to glance at her scroll on the nightstand. "Err mid-morning snack, and by the time you're done there'll be a fresh bed, a refreshing snack and a book for you to read while I shower."

Yang gave Blake another short kiss before the girl in question stood up, the moonlight illuminating her glistening sweat and juice soaked body and Yang watched on in great amusement as the lithe, naked figure of her girlfriend collected her clothes and headed towards the bathroom. "Don't forget this!" she called and Blake turned just in time to catch a clean orange tank top. Blake grinned devilishly before retreating into the en-suite and stepping in the shower.

Ten minutes passed as Yang prepared a tuna pasta salad for her soul mate and quickly changed the soaked bedsheets. The mattress also needed flipping much to Yang's merriment. Right on schedule she heard the showerhead die and opted to place a fairy tale of Ruby's on the now pale blue pillows.

Blake appeared moments later dressed only in the tank top Yang had provided. She soon selected black and yellow striped panties from her underwear drawer before slipping them on and crawling under the blue and white bedsheets. She curiously examined the book title. "The Tale of the Garnet Knight" she instantly glanced at Ruby and smiled as Yang arrived, placing a bowl of food on her quilt-covered lap.

"It was always her favourite as a kid." she chimed happily, taking a seat on the bed momentarily.

Blake eyed her girlfriend's still bared chest and raised an eyebrow. She got a nonchalant shrug in response and that was the end of that unspoken conversation. Blake was more than capable of not looking and Yang clearly did not think it was worth placing a top on when she was just going to hop in the shower in five minutes anyways. She instead turned her attention to her hot pasta and cold everything else, skewering the pennoni, some cucumber and a cherry tomato before scooping up some tuna and popping the collection of food in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before addressing Yang.

"I bet it was. Did she fall in love with the brave knight?"

"The princess actually, she only admired the brave knight, wanted to be exactly like him. It's where she got the idea for a red cape from." Blake chuckled and Yang opened the book to her favourite page, one she had read to Ruby a dozen times before. "Start here, this tale is by far the longest in the collection, and easily the sweetest, and the best. I'll be back before you know it."

"Enjoy your shower." Blake called as she inserted another bundle of tuna chunks, pasta and salad into her mouth and took to reading the book. She hoped there was a happy ending.


End file.
